1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an AC voltage conditioner to be connected between a source of AC line voltage (e.g., that available at a conventional electrical wall receptacle or other high voltage electrical source) or any other non-linear (i.e., variable) voltage source and one or more AC-powered devices, such as, for example, certain audio/visual, medical and scientific equipment. The AC voltage conditioner of this invention reduces the effects of interference and distortion caused by an electromagnetic field and radio frequency interference that is known to adversely affect performance of the AC-powered devices.
2. Background Art
Many electrical devices are powered by an AC voltage that is available by plugging the power cords of the electrical devices into electrical wall receptacles such as those common to a home or business. The operation of certain sensitive electrical devices is known to be negatively impacted by an electromagnetic field and/or radio frequency interference that is generated as an AC current travels through the power cord or data cable of the device. By way of but one example, a plasma-screen television is undesirably susceptible to interference and distortion when located in the vicinity of an electromagnetic field and/or radio frequency interference like that generated near the wall receptacle and present in the AC signal being carried along the power cord. As a consequence of the foregoing, the picture displayed by the television may not be as sharp as desired. In another example, sound amplifying and reproduction equipment is known to be influenced by an electromagnetic field and radio frequency interference, such that the sound provided to the listener lacks full range and clarity.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to reduce the negative effects caused by electromagnetic fields and radio frequency interference on sensitive AC-powered devices which are located within such fields or when the electromagnetic fields and interference contaminate the AC line signal so that the operating characteristics of the devices can be improved.